gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jyna Violette
Jyna "Buttercup" Violette is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the female protagonist of both the series, and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Bunny Cosgrove, and others. Jyna is a bodyguard, a bouncer, fighter, an ex-con artist, and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors, along with Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Akagi Palmer, Tazz Haywood, Rokket Diaz, Bunny Cosgrove, and others. Biography Appearance Jyna is a handsome young woman with an athletic build and voluptuous, tanned skin, black short length spiky anime hair with green highlight bang, green eyes, and full lips. Personality Jyna is a fierce, cocky, reckless, impulsive, hot/short tempered, bold, greedy, tomboy, enraged, and stubborn kind of woman. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, she wears a dark gray cropped tank top, white body armour with a zipper goes up to her cleavage, a green camouflage pants, green knee pads, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and white shin guards. Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a a lime green top and shorts, black fingerles grappling gloves and boots, and dark green crop top. The outfit is inspired by Mila from Dead or Alive series in Costume 08 from the 5th installment and updated version of the game. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Jyna's fighting style is technical and sightly powerful martial arts that is a mixture of Kickboxing, Judo, Mercenary Combat + Heidern style assassination techniques(style for power striking and combined together with both Leona and Heidern style.), Commando Sambo, Pro Wrestling, and Sanshou. Powers * Ergokinesis '''- Jyna has a incredible power of lime green energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Jyna can gather lime green chi energy. ** Energy Attack '''- Jyna can use chi energy to increase the damage of her normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Pyrokinesis - Jyna can control fire. ** Create Fire - Jyna can create fire out of nowhere. * Fast punching - Jyna can move her arms at a high velocity, allowing her to punch several times per second. These punches are followed by small explosions. * Superhuman strength / Ignore Weight -''' 'Jyna can grab and throw anyone in spite of their weights. Skills * '''Survival '- Jyna can survive in many and various kinds of rough and difficult terrain, especially jungles. Character Relationships * Tazz Haywood - Her friendly rival and best friend. * Blossom Kurenai - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Cerina Arquette - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Akagi Palmer - Her friendly rival and best friend. * Bunny Cosgrove - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Vert Henderson - Her friend and ally. * Kodama Purrott - Her friend and ally. * Rokket Diaz - Her friendly rival and best friend. * Oliver Kimachi - Her rival and ally. * Guarnet Underwood - Her arch-rival and ally. * Naouki "Butch" Rollins - Her counterpart and arch-rival. * Hoji "Brick" Maslow - Her rival. * Boomer Yong Jericho - Her rival. * Velvet "Fieara" Leonhart - Her arch-rival * Tyson "Razor" Winterborn - Her arch-rival. * Joe Higashi - Her friendly rival and idol. * Cammy White - Her rival and ally. * Paul Phoenix - Her friendly rival and idol. * Ikari Warriors(Ralf Jones, Clark Still, and Leona Heidern) - Her idol and allies. * Mila - Her friendly rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Good Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hero